Punch
by Ojel Aho Not Nut
Summary: Choi Junhong menderita Dissociative Indentity Disorder, dimana dia tdk menyadari bahwa dia sudah menciptakan 14 kepribadian yg berbeda dlm dirinya. Dan kepribadian terakhir yg ia ciptakan tidak menerima bahwa Junhong adl kepribadian yang asli, & ingin mengambil alih tubuh Junhong unt bersama orang yg ia sukai yaitu dokter psikolog-nya sendiri Jung Daehyun. DaeLo/Daehyung CHAP 2 UP
1. Another

Tittle : Punch.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo / DaeHyung.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers.

Skinner Present

" PUNCH "

.

.

.

.

When I realize that He is not One…

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Another.

#Sungmin Pov.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan sangat perlahan, menikmati detail dan keindahan parasnya. Ada rasa rindu yang sangat membuncah ketika aku melihatnya, kami sudah tidak lagi bertemu sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Dan kini kami kembali bertemu. Dia adalah adikku. Choi Junhong. Aku menemukannya berada di dekat Rumah Sakit dimana kekasihku bekerja. Dia sedang terbaring diatas salju ketika kekasihku menemukannya, dan dia membawanya untuk di rawat. Ketika aku menyadari bahwa dia adalah adikku, aku benar-benar seperti menemukan hidupku kembali.

Kulihat Junhong memandangku sedikit ragu, lalu dia bertanya, " _Hyung_, apa _eomma_ dan _appa_ masih ada?." Tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, " ... mereka sudah meninggal Junhong_ie_, di hari yang sama ketika kau hilang dulu." Jawabku pelan. Tapi aku tidak memperlihatkan rasa berkabungku, karena aku benar-benar sudah melewati waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa merelakan kepergian mereka.

" Aku senang bisa kembali bertemu denganmu lagi _hyung_." Katanya sambil merapikan poninya.

" _Nado_ Junhong_ie_, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi." Kataku pelan. Mungkin dia masih kaku ketika bersamaku, 13 tahun berpisah benar-benar merubah kepribadian kami berdua. Tapi aku mencoba agar kami bisa seperti dulu lagi.

" Jika kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja padaku." Kataku sambil membelai rambutnya. Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum padaku. Dia masih pendiam seperti dulu.

" Junhong_ie_, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu."

Dia memandangku, " Apa _hyung_?."

" Kemana para tentara itu membawamu dulu? Dan apa yang terjadi selama 13 tahun itu?." Tanyaku pelan, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu membuatnya takut.

Dia memalingkan pandangannya pada jemarinya, dan terdiam agak lama. Aku sedikit merasa menyesal menanyakan hal itu, tapi tidak mungkin aku terus tidak tau apa sebenarnya alasan perpisahan kami, dan juga kematian orang tua kami. Setidaknya aku tau sesuatu, dan apa yang terjadi pada Junhong dulu.

Dia menggeleng. " … aku tidak bisa menceritakannya…" katanya pelan.

Aku mengembangkan sedikit senyum dan menepuk bahunya. " _Gwaenchana_, kau bisa menceritakannya ketika kau mau. Aku akan selalu menunggu." Kataku. " Dan jika kau lelah, kau bisa istirahat." Tambahku.

Aku berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu, aku merasa sesuatu pasti terjadi pada Junhong, apa saja yang terjadi selama 13 tahun ini, aku merasa sebagian darinya bukanlah adikku yang dulu. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Taewoon _hyung_, dia adalah kekasihku, dan dialah yang menemukan Junhong.

[[ Halo _Chagiya_? Ada apa? Aku sedang mengecek pasien.]] katanya terdengar sibuk.

" Maaf mengganggumu hyung, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. ... hmmm... mengenai Junhong." Kataku.

[[ Junhong? Ada apa memangnya? Bukannya dia sudah bersamamu sekarang?.]] tanyanya.

" Yah, dia memang sedang bersamaku. aku ingin tau, saat pertama kau menemukannya, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh padanya?." Tanyaku pelan.

[[ Aneh? Maksudmu?...]]

" Apapun itu _hyung_, aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum kau menemukannya, aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi selama kami tidak bertemu sekian lama." Kataku.

[[ Aku sudah bilang kan, aku menemukannya di lapangan sebelah Rumah Sakit, entah apa yang membuatnya pingsan dan hampir mati kedinginan tertimbun salju. Aku tidak menemukan apapun yang aneh darinya. Sungmin aku ini kan bukan polisi, jadi aku tidak bisa menyelediki hal itu.]] kata Taewoon.

" Aku tau _hyung_, aku hanya mencemaskan adikku, itu saja."

[[ Setelah aku selesai dengan pekerjaanku, aku akan kesana. Jika kau masih inign membicarakan hal ini. _Arachi_?.]]

" _Nde_. Aku akan tunggu _hyung_." Kataku lalu menutup telfonnya.

Aku berdiri di depan jendela sambil masih memikirkan Junhong, memang dia baru tinggal bersamaku selama 3 hari. Tapi kami terkadang masih terlalu canggung untuk saling berbicara dan bercanda. Tapi seperti itulah Junhong, dia adalah anak pemalu.

Lalu aku melihat Junhong sedang bermain salju di bawah. Dia membuat boneka salju dengan wajah bersemangat, aku sedikit mengerutkan kening. " Dia mulai bisa bermain ternyata?." Gumamku.

Melihatnya tertawa begitu gembira membuatku benar-benar sedikit terasa tenang. Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengajakku?. Apa dia masih canggung denganku?.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_, kesinilah." Panggilku ketika Taewoon _hyung_ sudah datang.

Junhong datang dan berdiri di pintu ruangan terlihat malu. " Ayo kesinilah, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengannya kan? Jangan lupa pada orang yang sudah menolongmu." Kataku kalem.

Dia berjalan perlahan ke sisiku, lalu membungkuk sejenak pada Taewoon _hyung_. " Aku tidak lupa kok. Terimakasih sudah menolongku waktu itu." Kata Junhong.

Taewoon _hyung_ tertawa kecil lalu menepuk bahu Junhong beberapa kali. " Hahahaha, aku hanya membantu sedikit. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam, hari ini aku lembur jadi aku datang terlambat." Kata Taewoon yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Junhong.

" Masuklah _hyung_." Kataku.

Kamipun segera masuk ke ruang tengah. Dulu aku tinggal bersama Taewoon _hyung_ disini, tapi karena dia naik jabatan di tempatnya bekerja, dia semakin sibuk, dan akhirnya menyewa tempat yang tidak jauh dari Rumah Sakit. Dia selalu datang ketika aku memintanya, dan dia ingin segera mengambil cuti untuk menghabiskan waktu denganku.

" Jadi, bagaimana kabar kalian berdua? Apa kalian saling cerita berbagai hal setelah lama sekali tidak bertemu?." Tanya Taewoon _hyung_ sambil melepas dasinya dan duduk di sofa.

" Emmm... kurasa Junhong masih kaku untuk bicara banyak denganku, tapi aku yakin dia akan terbiasa setelah ini." Timpalku ketika melihat Junhong hanya diam sambil menunduk malu. Sejak kecil dia jarang menjawab pertanyaan orang lain, sehingga akulah yang biasanya mencairkan suasana.

" Oh jadi begitu... Ngomong-ngomong, Junhong_ie_, apa yang terjadi padamu waktu itu? Kenapa bisa kau ada di lapangan di hari yang bersalju? Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum itu?." Tanya Taewoon _hyung_.

Junhong masih terdiam, tapi kali ini dia terlihat lebih khawatir. Dia memainkan jarinya yang berkeringat, seolah dia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Taewoon _hyung_.

" Junhong_ie_? Kau kenapa?." Tanyaku khawatir. " Taewoon _hyung_ hanya bertanya—"

" _Hyung_, aku ingin istirahat." Potongnya cepat lalu segera pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkanku dan Taewoon _hyung_ tanpa jawaban.

" Oke... kurasa kau benar Sungmin_ie_, dia sedikit aneh." Kata Taewoon _hyung_.

" Dia selalu tidak mau menjawab tentang apa yang terjadi selama 13 tahun itu. Apa dia mengalami sesutu yang buruk? Ketika dia bertemu denganku dia terlihat senang tapi hanya sesaat. Lalu setelah itu dia terus diam. Aku sudah mencoba mengajaknya bicara, tapi dia tetap masih kaku. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Selain itu pertemuan kami juga begitu mendadak, dan kebetulan." Kataku.

Taewoon _hyung_ terdiam sesaat. " Aku masih belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun tentang Junhong, tapi kurasa ada baiknya kau mengajaknya keluar, dan mengenalkannya pada teman baru." Kata Taewoon _hyung_.

" Baiklah, aku akan coba _hyung_." Kataku.

.

.

.

.

" Junhong_ie_ ayo bangun, sarapannya sudah siap. Kau tidak boleh seharian tidur." Kataku sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Sekitar 15 menit berlalu, masih belum ada tanda-tanda Junhong bangun, jadi aku kembali mengetuk pintunya dan memanggilnya. Tak lama kemudian Junhong membuka pintu.

" Cepatlah mandi, aku sudah siapkan air hangatnya." Kataku.

Dia masih terdiam, dia terlihat sedikit aneh. " Junhong_ie_, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?." Tanyaku.

" Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya pelan.

" Apa kau yakin?." Tanyaku sambil mendekatinya tapi dia segera berjalan pergi. " Aku akan menyusul untuk sarapan." Katanya.

Aku terdiam melihatnya pergi. Kenapa dia semakin aneh? Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?.

Aku segera menyiapkan baju dan handuk untuknya, setelah itu aku menunggunya di meja makan. Setelah dia siap dia segera menyusul untuk sarapan. Dia terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, wajahnya sedikit lebih pucat dari yang tadi. Aku ingin sekali menanyakannya tapi dia terlihat tidak ingin berbicara denganku.

" Junhong_ie_... apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanyaku khawatir ketika melihatnya semakin aneh. Tetapi dia tetap diam dan terus melanjutkan makannya.

Aku tak lagi bisa melanjutkan makanku melihat tingkah Junhong yang aneh. " Junhong_ie_, kurasa kau sedang sakit, kau—"

TRAANG!

Tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan sendok dan garpunya, membuatku semakin terkejut. " Jun... Junhong_ie_, kau benar-benar pucat..."

" Uhuk! Uhuk! Haaahh... haahh..."

Tiba-tiba nafasnya menjadi pendek dan dia terus terbatuk, membuatku semakin panik. " Junhong_ie_! Apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa?." Seruku sambil membantunya untuk kembali duduk.

" Haaah... haaah... uhuk! hh..._hyung_... sakit... haaah... sakit sekali... uhuk! uhuk!."

" Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Junhong_ie_!."

Tangannya mencoba menjauhkan piring makannya dengan kasar. " haah... alergi... haaah... haaah..." katanya kesusahan.

Kulihat makanan yang ada di piring, hanya ada nasi dan Daging. Alergi daging? Junhong memiliki alergi? Sejak kapan?.

Aku segera bergegas untuk menelfon ambulance, dan sementara menunggu, aku hanya bisa memberi pertolongan kecil untuk Junhong.

" Junhong_ie_, tunggu sebentar lagi, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjagamu." Kataku mencoba menenangkannya.

" Hh... _hyung_... haaaah! Hhaaah! Uhuk! hyu—ung, ukh! Haahh... haaah... _neomu_... _appa_..." katanya sambil mencengkeram dadanya. Wajahnya yang putih semakin pucat, bahkan bibir dan kuku sedikit membiru, membuatku semakin takut.

" Junhong_ie_, cobalah untuk tenang, tarik nafas pelan-pelan..." kataku. Aku mencoba untuk tidak semakin membuat Junhong panik, karena aku sendiri tidak terlalu bisa memberi pertolongan pada orang sakit, karena Taewoon _hyung_ lah yang selalu melakukannya.

Melihat Junhong kesakitan seperti itu benar-benar membuatku ketakutan. Aku segera menelfon Taewoon _hyung_ sambil menangis karena takut, aku terus memeluk Junhong, seolah takut untuk melepasnya.

" Taewoon _hyung_! Tolong aku _hyung_!." Seruku ketika Taewoon _hyung_ mengangkat telfonku.

[[ Apa yang terjadi Sungmin-_ah_?!.]] tanya Taewoon _hyung_ terkejut.

" Sesuatu terjadi pada Junhong! Dia memiliki alergi, aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, hiks hiks... aku sudah menelfon ambulance... tapi keadaan Junhong terlihat semakin parah... Hiks hiks..." kataku.

[[ Alergi? Kenapa bisa terjadi padanya?.]]

" Dia sulit untuk bernafas _hyung_, apa yang harus kulakukan?." Tanyaku panik.

[[ Jangan panik. Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Akan kubantu untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama yang sederhana.]] kata Taewoon _hyung_.

Aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku dengan cepat. " Baik aku mengerti _hyung_..." kataku sambil mengahpus airmataku.

[[ Coba posisikan Junhong untuk duduk bersandar, buat dia nyaman, tapi jangan berbaring.]] katanya.

Aku segera membantu Junhong untuk duduk sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Taewoon _hyung_.

[[ Sungmin-_ah_, apa kau masih punya madu?.]] tanya Taewoon _hyung_.

" Kurasa aku masih punya _hyung_." Sahutku.

[[ Cepat ambil, dan berikan pada Junhong, walaupun sedikit itu akan membantu.]] kata Taewoon _hyung_.

Aku segera berlari ke dapur dan mengambil sebotol madu, kemudian aku segera membantu Junhong untuk meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

[[ Sudah berapa lama alerginya kambuh?.]] tanya Taewoon _hyung_,

" Sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Kurasa sebentar lagi ambulance akan datang _hyung_." Kataku.

[[ Itu lebih baik. Jika lewat dari 15 atau 20 menit, dia harus segera di tangani oleh dokter, pastikan dia baik-baik saja.]] kata Taewoon _hyung_.

" Baik aku mengerti."

Tak lama setelah itu ambulance datang, dan segera membawa Junhong ke Rumah Sakit.

" Junhong_ie_ bertahanlah!." Bisikku kacau.

Di Rumah Sakit aku menunggu dengan khawatir, tak berselang lama Taewoon _hyung_ datang. Kami berdua menunggu kabar dari dokter.

" Kenapa bisa ini terjadi?." Tanya Taewoon _hyung_.

" Aku juga tidak tau _hyung_, seingatku Junhong tidak memiliki alergi apapun pada makanan. Pagi ini dia memang terlihat tidak sehat, dan saat makan pagi tiba-tiba dia sesak nafas parah setelah dia makan daging."

" Apa dia pernah makan daging dulu?." Tanya Taewoon _hyung_.

" Pernah, aku masih ingat saat masih kecil kami sering makan daging. Ini aneh sekali _hyung_..." kataku.

" Sudahlah, kita harus memikirkan kesehatan Junhong lebih dulu." Kata Taewoon _hyung_.

Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya dokter mengabarkan bahwa Junhong sudah ditangani. Dan membiarkan Junhong untuk beristirahat dulu.

Aku sedikit lega Junhong baik baik saja. Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Junhong. Tapi apa? aku tidak bisa melihatnya, Junhong juga tidak menceritakan apapun padaku.

" Junhong akan baik-baik saja, sekarang kita pergi untuk menenankanmu lebih dulu." Kata Taewoon _hyung_.

" Tapi _hyung_—"

" Kau terlalu khawatir, Junhong akan istirahat, aku akan menyuruh seorang suster untuk mengecek keadaan Junhong tiap satu jam." Kata Taewoon hyung.

" Baiklah..."

Kamipun pergi ke sebuah cafe tak jauh dari sana. Aku masih memikirkan tentang Junhong. Aku harus mencari tau kemana Junhong pergi selama 13 tahun itu, pasti ada kaitannya dengan keadaan Junhong saat ini. Tidak ada yang salah dengan Junhong, tapi ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang salah.

" _Ya_! Choi Sungmin! Kenapa wajahmu tetap tegang seperti itu? Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kata Taewoon _hyung_.

" Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada Junhong selama 13 tahun itu _hyung_." Kataku.

Taewoon _hyung_ menghela nafas panjang, " Jadi kau masih memikirkan tentang itu? Jika kau memang ingin tau, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menjawabnya adalah Junhong sendiri. Jika dia tidak memberitahumu, maka bersabarlah sampai dia mau bercerita padamu." Kata Taewoon _hyung_.

" Apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang janggal padanya _hyung_?." Kataku masih ngotot.

" Mana ku tahu, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Mungkin kau terlalu paranoid Sungmin-_ah_..." kata Taewoon _hyung_.

" Aku yakin memang ada sesuatu yang salah _hyung_." Sahutku.

" Baiklah, cukup untuk hari ini. Kau harus istirahat _chagiya_, akan kuantar kau pulang." Kata Taewoon _hyung_.

" _Ani_. aku ingin kembali ke Rumah Sakit untuk menemani Junhong." Kataku.

" Ok ok... Habiskan kopimu, kita akan kembali ke Rumah Sakit, aku juga harus kembali bekerja." Kata Taewoon _hyung_.

Kamipun segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit. Taewoon _hyung_ terlihat sedikit tidak suka dengan aku yang masih memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas ini. Karena itu aku sedikit merasa bersalah padanya. Aku terlalu menyayangi Junhong, jadi aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Junhong.

" _Hyung_, apa malam ini kau akan pulang ke rumah?." Tanyaku.

" Ya, aku akan pulang jika kau ingin aku pulang, aku juga akan segera mengusahakan untuk cuti." Kata Taewoon _hyung_.

" Terimakasih _hyung_." Kataku.

Dia tersenyum kecil " Apapun yang kau lakukan kau selalu saja membuatku terkejut. Tapi itulah yang kusuka darimu." Katanya " Aku pergi dulu." Sahutnya sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

Aku berbalik dan membuka pintu ruangan dimana Junhong di rawat. Aku berjalan pelan, dan langkahku terhenti ketika melihat Junhong duduk bersila di tempat tidurnya membelakangiku. Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi entah kenapa aku masih terdiam.

Kenapa dia terlihat baik-baik saja? Tunggu... itu...darah? apa yang dia lakukan?.

" Junhong_ie_... apa yang kau—"

Aku begitu terkejut ketika dia berbalik, baju pasien yang ia kenakan terkena banyak darah. Aku bisa melihat dia menyayat jari-jarinya sambil memegang sebuah apel yang sudah terkupas disana sini dan juga sudah berlumuran darahnya, sepertinya itu adalah buah yang diletakkan suster disana. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan senyum yang aneh. " Hahahaha... apa kau juga ingin apel? Akan kupotongkan untukmu..." katanya.

Aku menatapnya horor dan segera berteriak keluar dari ruangan. Dia bukan Junhong! Dia bukan adikku!

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Ok! Ini FF baru yang udah aku kasih tau foto teasernya di FB. Dan ini pertamakalinya aku bikin FF beserta Covernya… kalau kalian pingin lihat foto Covernya bisa lihat di FB-ku [Skinner Allahuma Bariklana] takutnya foto yang aku upload di sini nggak terlalu jelas pas di buka…

Awalnya FF ini gagal bolak balik lho, aku sampe bingung bikinnya, setelah aku nyelesein Covernya, aku ngajak temenku untuk ngomongin alur ceritanya, dan tiba-tiba ideku mengalir begitu saja, dan semalaman begadang untuk ngetik FF ini. Dan akhirnya Chapter 1 sudah jadi –koprol indah-

Btw, aku harap kalian masih kepo dengan kelanjutan FF ini, dan aku juga berharap kalian ngerti maksud cerita FF ini sih… Semoga kalian suka :D

Kalau kalian mau contact aku atau mau Tanya-tanya bisa sms aku di 08976447225. Dan jangan lupa untuk review! Karena lanjutan cerita bergantung dari review kalian :D

Dan makasih untuk yang masih menantikan FF-FF baruku, juga yang tiap hari sms, aku ucapkan terimakasih. Dan untuk para readers yang pingin tau update-an FF-ku kalian sms aja, semua nomor readers yang sms aku selalu aku simpen, dan tiap aku update kalian selalu aku sms info FF apa aja yang aku posting ^^

Last things…

Mind to review?


	2. Switching

Tittle : Punch.

Rate : T+.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Pair : DaeLo / DaeHyung.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), No Flamers.

Skinner Present

" PUNCH "

.

.

.

.

His curious led Him too deep. And when the abyss reply… He's shaking to face it.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Switching.

Kakinya bergetar hebat, jeritan terakhirnya membuat beberapa orang melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, tapi tiap orang yang melihatnya bisa melihat sebuah ketakutan luar biasa dari matanya.

Tubuhnya merosot kebawah, dia tak merasakan sedikitpun tenaga disana. Lalu terdengar derap lari menuju tempatnya.

" Sungmin! Apa yang terjadi?." seru Taewoon melihat kekasihnya panik.

" Jun.. Junhong… "

" Apa yang terjadi pada Junhong?." Sahut Taewoon tidak sabar.

" … dia bukan adikku… Junhong tidak akan melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu…" racau Sungmin masih sambil gemetaran.

" Aku akan masuk." Kata Taewoon.

" Jangan _hyung_!." Larang Sungmin dengan cepat. " Jangan masuk. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." Kata Sungmin.

" Dia adikmu Sungmin, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya bagaimana? Kau adalah kakaknya." Kata Taewoon.

" Tapi—"

" Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Taewoon sambil membuka pintunya.

Ketika Taewoon masuk dia mendengar suara tawa, dia akui dia sedikit merinding mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar terlalu bahagia itu.

" Diamlah Kris, semua ocehanmu benar-benar memenuhi otakku." Terdengar suara Junhong dengan nada suara kesal dan tegas, tidak seperti suara Junhong yang kalem dan malu-malu.

" Junhong_ie_?." Panggil Taewoon pelan. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

" Junhong_ie_, apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Taewoon sedikit ragu ketika melihat ada bercak darah di tempat tidur dan di lantai.

Junhong berbalik dengan gerakan cepat dan kasar, dia memandang Taewoon sambil memiringkan kepalanya, matanya tidak lagi terlihat sayu dan ragu, tapi tegas dan lebar, membuat Taewoon semakin takut.

" Junhong_ie_? Ini aku Taewoon."

Tiba-tiba dia menyodorkan apel yang sudah berlumuran darah itu dengan cepat pada Taewoon. " Kau juga ingin apel?." Tanya Junhong dengan nada yang membuat Taewoon merinding.

" Junhong_ie_, apa yang terjadi padamu? Letakkan pisaunya, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?." Kata Taewoon.

Junhong melihat pisau di tangan kirinya, perlahan jari telunjuknya ia gosokkan pada mata pisau yang tajam itu hingga darah kembali keluar. " Junhong_ie_! _Hajima_!." Kata Taewoon terkejut.

" Junhong! Junhong! Junhong! Dan Junhong! Bosan aku mendengar nama itu. Tidak bisakah kalian semua membiarkanku melaukan apapun yang kumau? Aku sudah berhenti melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan! Bahkan melakukan apa yang Kris katakan untuk menjadi orang yang baik." Seru Junhong sambil menusuk apel itu dengan pisau, wajahnya berubah masam dengan cepat. Taewoon tidak ingin memancing kemarahan pemuda di depannya itu. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa orang di depannya ini bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya jika dia melakukan kesalahan.

" La… lalu kau siapa?." Tanya Taewoon mencoba untuk tidak membuat Junhong marah.

Junhong menoleh dengan cepat kearah Taewoon sambil tersenyum, lalu dilanjutkan dengan tawa cekikikan. " Kau orang pertama yang menanyakan hal itu. Hihihihihi… aku? Siapa namaku?." Katanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya berfikir. " Hmmm, kurasa ada huruf R disana." Katanya sambil kembali menggosokkan jari telunjuknya pada mata pisau itu. Membuat Taewoon sedikit ngeri.

" Kim… Kim Ravi." Kata Junhong sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Taewoon lagi.

" Ba… baiklah Ravi. Bisakah kau berikan padaku pisau itu?." Tanya Taewoon mencoba mengatakannya dengan nada yang bersahabat.

Junhong atau bisa di sebut dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Ravi itu terlihat memandang Taewoon dengan tatapan tidak suka. " _Shireo_." Katanya dingin. " Aku ingin tetap menyimpannya." Katanya.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin masuk. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan Taewoon dan Junhong, dia juga takut ketika melihat Junhong sepertinya bisa melukai siapapun jika dia terusik.

" Tae… Taewoon _hyung_…"

" Jangan mendekat, panggilah dokter. _Palli_!." Bisik Taewoon.

" Aku ingat padanya, aku pernah mendengar tentangnya ketika orang-orang itu berbicara. Dia adalah '_Red Shrimp_' Junhong." Kata Ravi sambil menuding Sungmin dengan pisaunya.

Sungmin terlihat takut dengan sosok adiknya yang aneh itu. " Aku tidak bisa melukaimu, '_Red Shrimp_', jadi kau tidak perlu takut." Kata Ravi sambil tersenyum kecil pada Sungmin, kemudian dia menoleh pada Taewoon sambil menudingkan pisaunya pada Taewoon. " Tapi aku bisa menyakitimu. Seperti ketika aku membunuh hewan peliharaan. Hihihihihi… hanya jika kau membuatku kesal." Kata Ravi.

" Jangan sakiti dia!." Kata Sungmin.

" Akan kupikirkan nasihatmu." Sahut Ravi cepat.

" Sungmin, cepat pergi panggil dokter!." Ulang Taewoon dengan nada serius. Sungmin segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Dimana Junhong?." Tanya Taewoon pelan pada Ravi.

Ravi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan sudut mata tidak suka. " Si bodoh itu?." Kata Ravi.

" Apa benar kau bukan Junhong?."

Ravi tidak menjawab, gelagatnya berubah menjadi aneh. Membuat Taewoon sedikit bingung. Langkahnya tiba-tiba tidak imbang, dan menjatuhkan pisau itu.

" Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Taewoon.

" _Ya_! jangan ganggu aku!." Serunya sambil terjatuh ke lantai.

" Junhong_ie_! Apa yang terjadi?." seru Taewoon khawatir.

Tapi Junhong hanya berteriak selama beberapa saat dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Taewoon segera memberi pertolongan pada Junhong. Tak lama setelah itu Dokter datang bersama beberapa suster dan Sungmin.

" _Hyung_, apa yang terjadi pada Junhong?." Tanya Sungmin khawatir.

" Aku tidak tau. Tiba-tiba dia seperti orang kesakitan, dan jatuh pingsan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya." Kata Taewoon.

Dokter segera menangani luka dan kondisi Junhong. Sedangkan Taewoon mencoba untuk menenangkan Sungmin di luar.

" Sudah kubilangkan _hyung_. Ada yang aneh dengan Junhong!." Kata Sungmin tidak tenang.

" Ya, aku percaya padamu. Apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan Junhong sebelumnya?." Tanya Taewoon.

Sungmin terdiam mencoba mengingat apa saja hal-hal yang dilakukan Junhong sebelumnya.

" Dia adalah anak yang pemalu, dan anak yang pendiam, aku bisa memaklumi jika dia masih kaku untuk bercerita denganku. tapi terkadang aku melihatnya bermain-main dengan wajah yang ceria. Lalu aku melihatnya sangat tenang dan berbicara sangat pelan dan penuh perhatian. Lalu hingga hari ini dia tiba-tiba pucat dan sakit, dan aku menemukannya penuh darah di ruangannya seolah dia tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya." Kata Sungmin dia menceritakannya sambil terus mengingat.

" Aku pernah melihat orang sepertinya…" kata Taewoon.

" Sepertinya? Maksudmu?."

" Ini masih opiniku, kurasa dia memiliki penyakit kejiwaan. Aku pernah datang ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa mengunjungi temanku yang bekerja disana sebagai dokter psikolog. Dia menunjukkan padaku salah satu pasien yang sedang ia tangani saat itu. Jika tidak salah, penderita _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ atau biasa di sebut kepribadian ganda." Kata Taewoon.

Suatu perasaan abstrak yang tiba-tiba dirasakan oleh Sungmin membuatnya mematung beberapa saat. Takut. Menyesal. Khawatir. Kesal. Dan rasa tidak percaya jika hal itu sedang menimpa adik kecil kesayangannya. Dia benar-benar ingin mengulang waktu untuk menyelamatkan adiknya dari hal-hal yang membuat hal itu terjadi pada Junhong.

" Ke.. kepribadian ganda? Tidak… jangan pada Junhong-ku… apa dia tidak bisa di sembuhkan _hyung_? Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada Junhong. Apa kau bisa menyembuhkannya _hyung_?." Tanya Sungmin.

" Itu cukup sulit. Butuh terapi rutin yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak mempelajarinya, dia harus dibawa ke psikolog." Kata Taewoon.

" Kenapa bisa ini terjadi pada adikku? Apa tidak cukup 13 tahun kami di pisahkan? Kenapa sekarang dia harus mengalami semua hal ini?. Aku ingin Junhong kembali _hyung_…" kata Sungmin kalut.

" Aku akan coba menghubungi temanku untuk membantu." Kata Taewoon. " Setelah Junhong bangun, cepat kembalilah ke rumah, aku akan pulang nanti." Lanjut Taewoon.

" _Arasseo_…"

.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersentak ketika mendengar suara Junhong, dia segera masuk ke ruang dimana Junhong beristirahat setelah tadi dia tidak sadarkan diri ketika kepribadiannya yang lain keluar.

" Junhong_ie_?!." Panggil Sungmin. Dia melihat Junhong sudah duduk di tempat tidur sambil mengerang kesakitan karena tangannya yang sudah dibalut perban kembali mengeluarkan darah.

" Sungmin _hyung_! Apa yang terjadi pada tanganku?." Tanya Junhong takut.

" Aku akan panggil suster sebentar, kau tunggu dulu." Kata Sungmin sambil berlari keluar dengan cepat, tak lama setelah itu Sungmin kembali bersama 2 orang suster.

Sungmin terdiam menunggu para suster itu selesai mengganti perban.

" _Hyung_…" panggil Junhong. Sungmin tau apa yang ingin ditanyakan Junhong. Sungmin sedikit takut untuk dekat dengan Junhong setelah apa yang terjadi tadi. Tapi dia mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkan hal itu, bagaimanapun Junhong tetap adiknya.

" Junhong_ie_, aku ingin Tanya padamu." Kata Sungmin pelan sambil duduk di depan Junhong. Sedangkan Junhong terus menatap kakaknya menunggu pertanyaan di lontarkan.

" Apa tentara itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?. Apa saja yang sudah kau lalui diluar sana?." Tanya Sungmin.

Ekspresi Junhong terlihat tidak ingin menjawabnya. " Aku ingin melupakannya _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin ingat satu detikpun tentang hal itu… " kata Junhong pelan. " Bisakah?." Tanya Junhong dengan pandangan memohon.

Sungmin menghela nafas dengan berat. " Baiklah, apa kau ingat apa yang terjadi hari ini?." Tanya Sungmin.

Junhong menggelengkan kepala. " Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Junhong.

Sungmin bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi pada Junhong. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan semua ini pada Junhong. Dia sendiri juga tidak tau apa Junhong sebenarnya sudah tau mengenai kepribadiannya yang lain atau tidak.

" Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah cukup kuat untuk kembali pulang. _Kajja_ kita pulang." Kata Sungmin.

Junhong terlihat masih ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada tangannya dan mengapa dia bisa ada di rumah sakit. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada Sungmin.

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin segera mandi dan berniat untuk istirahat. Ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi dia mendengar suara seseorang sedang memasak. Diapun mengintip ke dapur.

Disana ada Junhong yang sedang memasak sambil bersenandung kecil, disusul dengan aroma makanan lezat yang sedang dimasak olehnya.

" Sejak kapan dia bisa memasak?." Gumam Sungmin.

Lalu sungmin memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Junhong. " Junhong_ie_, kau sedang apa?." Tanya Sungmin.

Junhong menoleh lalu tersenyum lembut. " Aku sedang memsak. Kurasa seharian ini banyak hal yang terjadi padamu. Jadi aku akan memasakkan makan malam yang enak." Katanya.

" Ka… kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini, lagi pula Taewoon_ hyung_ pasti pulang larut malam, dia tidak akan sempat ikut makan malam."

" Kalau begitu, kita sisakan untuknya, ketika dia datang, dia bisa menghangatkan makanannya." Kata Junhong sambil melanjutkan memasak.

" Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak Junhong_ie_?." Tanya Sungmin.

" Tentu saja sudah sejak lama. Setelah ini aku akan membereskan rumah." Kata Junhong.

" Kau istirahatlah tanganmu bisa berdarah lagi nanti." Kata Sungmin.

" Lukanya sudah mulai membaik. Jangan terlalu khawatir." Sahut Junhong.

Sungmin masih terus menatap Junhong dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Junhong bersikap sangat sopan, tenang, dan penuh kasih, layaknya seorang ibu. Apa itu salah satu kepribadiannya yang lain?.

" Apa kau suka pedas?." Tanya Junhong tiba-tiba, membuat Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya.

" _Nde_… _nde_… aku suka." Sahut Sungmin.

" Baik. Tunggulah di depan, sebentar lagi masakannya akan selesai." Kata Junhong.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan kikuk, lalu dia segera pergi menuju kamarnya dengan tergesa gesa. Dia mengambil sebuah buku catatan dari lokernya. Dia mencatat hal-hal aneh yang ia ingat sejak Junhong bersamanya. Berapa sifat yang keluar selama beberapa hari ini, dan hal-hal aneh apa yang sudah Junhong lakukan yang sekiranya itu bukanlah sifat Junhong.

" Pertama, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil, lalu dia menjadi sangat tenang, dan hari ini dia tiba-tiba menjadi sakit dan memiliki alergi. Dan di rumah sakit jelas itu bukan Junhong. Dan yang terakhir dia terlihat penuh perhatian. Aku harus terus mengamati ada berapa kepribadian yang dia miliki…" gumam Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

" Berapa banyak kepribadian yang kau punya... Choi Junhong?."

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Junhong pamit pada Sungmin untuk pergi mengunjungi perpustakaan di kota. Sungmin berniat untuk tidak mengizinkan, membiarkan adiknya pergi keluar sendiri dengan kepribadian yang mudah keluar masuk menggunakan tubuh Junhong bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia biarkan.

" Untuk apa pergi kesana sendiri?." Tanya Sungmin.

" _Hyung_... aku tidak melanjutkan sekolahku setelah kita berpisah. Aku melakukan banyak hal untuk terus membaca..." kata Junhong pelan. " Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan." Lanjutnya sambil menunduk.

Sungmin terkejut karena dia tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu. Dan dia merasa menyesal sekali melihat Junhong seperti itu. Dia menghargai jerih payah Junhong untuk belajar.

" Baiklah... tapi pulanglah sebelum makan siang." Kata Sungmin.

Junhong tersenyum lebar. " Terimakasih banyak _hyung_!." Kata Junhong senang.

" _Nde_... Apa saja untukmu Junhong_ie_... jika kau menginginkan sesuatu katakan saja padaku. Arachi?." Kata Sungmin sambil mengacak pelan rambut Junhong.

" _Nde_, _arra_... aku berangkat _hyung_." Pamit Junhong.

Junhongpun segera pergi menuju perpustakan dengan _bus_ kota. Dia menikmati melihat segala hal yang ia lihat, matanya penuh semangat dan rasa ingin tau yang besar memperlihatkan betapa polosnya dia.

_Bus_ berhenti di sebuah halte untuk membawa penumpang baru. 3 pemberhentian lagi, dia akan sampai di perpustakaan. Saat _bus_ kembali berjalan salah satu penumpang yang baru saja naik duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Junhong tidak memperhatikan orang tersebut karena masih melihat keluar jendela. Sesekali dia menulis sesuatu yang tidak ia mengerti di buku catatannya dan dia akan mencari defenisinya nanti.

3 pemberhentian terlewati, dia akhirnya turun dari _bus_ bersama beberapa penumpang lainnya. Junhong maasih membawa buku catatan di tangannya, dan dia segera masuk ke perpustakaan. Dia sangat senang ketika melihat banyak buku tertata rapi di rak. Dia melihatnya sebagai warna-warna ilmu yang menarik untuk dibaca dan dipelajari.

Junhong terlihat serakah ketika melihat banyak judul yang ingin ia baca, dia mengambil sebuah buku tentang Bangsa Viking. Junhong memang bukan orang yang pandai karena tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya, dan hal-hal yang ia pelajari hanyalah hal-hal sederhana yang membuatnya ingin tahu. Dia mencatat kata dan kalimat yang tidak ia ketahui dan kemudian mencari tahunya di buku.

" Ne... Ne.. _keu_... Necro... mmm... _maen... seu_?... Necromancer?!." Gumamnya sambil mengeja judul sebuah buku, lalu mengambilnya dan menaruhnya diatas buku Viking yang ia ambil tadi, kemudian dia melanjutkan untuk mencari buku menarik lagi.

" Oh! Ini... aku selalu ingin tau bagaimana melipat angsa..." gumamnya antusias sambil mengambil buku Origami.

" Baiklah, satu buku lagi, lalu aku akan mulai membacanya." Katanya sambil melihat-lihat buku di rak berikutnya.

Sudut matanya menangkap sebuah buku usang di ujung rak yang tidak tertata rapi ketika dikembalikan, lalu dia mengambil buku tersebut. " The... Ugly... Duck_eu_...?." bacanya sambil memiringkan kepala. Dia melihat sampul buku cerita berwarna itu dengan penasaran, detik berikutnya dia menaruhnya di tumpukan buku yang ingin ia baca dan berjalan menuju bangku untuk membaca.

Dia menaruh buku-buku itu di meja beserta buku catatannya. Dia mulai membaca dari judul Viking. Dia membacanya dengan penuh ketertarikan, seperti anak kecil di hari pertamanya sekolah. Dia menulis di buku catatannya beberapa hal yang menarik dari buku itu untuk ia ingat nantinya.

" Permisi..." kata seseorang yang baru saja menepuk bahu Junhong. Junhong terlihat terkejut karena dia terlalu fokus pada apa yang ia baca.

" N.. _nee_?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

" Bisakah kau membagi meja ini denganku? Hanya ada satu kursi tersisa tanpa meja..." kata orang itu.

Pandangan Junhong otomatis teredar pada bangku-bangku pembaca yang memang sudah penuh. Sepertinya bangku-bangku disana tidak terlalu banyak. Junhong menggeser kursi dan bukunya kesamping. " _Eo_... silahkan..." kata Junhong sopan.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar sambil menata kursinya di samping Junhong dan mulai duduk sambil membaca buku yang ia bawa. Sedangkan Junhong kembali membaca bukunya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Junhong masih berkutat dengan Halaman, paragraf dan baris, dia sedikit lama dalam membaca, karena terkadang dia masih kesulitan untuk membaca kata-kata yang sulit.

" Hey..." tiba-tiba orang yang duduk di sebelahnya tadi memanggilnya, Junhong menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut awalnya.

" _Nde_.. _ndee_?." Sahut Junhong.

" Apa kau membaca ini?." Tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk buku _The Ugly Duck_. Lalu di balas anggukan oleh Junhong. " Aku belum membacanya tapi..." kata Junhong.

" Kenapa kau membacanya?." Tanya orang itu lagi.

" Karena aku ingin tau ceritanya." Jawab Junhong.

" _The Ugly Duck_?." Tanya orang itu lagi, seolah dia tidak percaya bahwa Seorang remaja seperti Junhong yang masih membaca buku berwarna untuk latihan membaca anak TK.

Junhong kembali mengangguk, lalu dia menunjuk sampul buku itu. " Aku tertarik pada bebek yang menangis di barisan belakang itu. Kenapa saudara-saudaranya meninggalkannya dan ibunya tidak menyuruh saudara-saudaranya untuk mengajaknya berenang bersama." Kata Junhong jujur, dan sukses membuat orang itu tertawa.

" Hahahaa... Apa kau tidak pernah membaca buku ini?." Katanya sambil memelankan suaranya.

Junhong masih menatap orang itu dengan pandanan bingung. Lalu menjawab pertanyaan orang itu dengan gelengan kecil yang sukses membuat orang itu berhenti tertawa. " Ehh? Kau benar-benar tidak pernah membacanya?."

" ... tidak pernah..." jawab Junhong sekenanya.

" Ya ampun, kau selama ini tinggal di tempat terpencil? Kenapa tidak pernah tau cerita yang semua orang tau?." Gumam orang itu tidak habis pikir.

" Apa setiap orang tau?." Tanya Juhong terkejut.

" Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak pernah di dongengi ketika kecil?." Tanya orang itu.

Junhong menggeleng lagi. " Belum pernah."

Orang itu melihat buku-buku yang diambil oleh Junhong itu, " Baru kali ini aku melihat remaja sepertimu. Kau unik." Kata orang itu.

" U... unik?." Tanya Junhong.

" _Nde_..." jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum. " Kau berbeda dari orang-orang disini. Kurasa kau orang yang paling jujur yang pernah kutemui." Katanya.

Junhong masih menatap orang itu dengan pandangan bingung. " Aku harus berterimakasih padamu." Kata orang itu.

" Berterimakasih? Padaku?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

" Iya, berterimakasih." Sahut orang itu.

Junhong terdiam dan berfikir sejenak. " Ini meja untuk pengunjung perpustakaan, semua boleh pakai. Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain menjawab pertanyaanmu." Kata Junhong.

Orang itu kembali tertawa, lalu ia memelankan suaranya ketika beberapa pembaca terganggu. " Karena kau menjawab pertanyaanku itulah, makanya aku berterimakasih." Kata orang itu.

Sekarang Junhong hanya terdiam semakin bingung, dia ingat pada sebuah buku yang pernah ia baca bahwa jika seseorang memberimu sesuatu, membantumu, atau memujimu, kau harus mengatakan terimakasih, dan seingatnya dia tidak memberikan apapun pada orang di depannya itu.

" Aku duduk di sebelahmu ketika di _bus_ tadi." Kata orang itu.

" _Eo_... aku tidak memperhatikan..." kata Junhong.

" Aku tau, dan aku tidak sengaja melihat apa yang kau tulis. '_Apa itu One Piece?_'. Itu kan yang kau tulis? Bahkan kau tidak tau anime paling populer di dunia." Kata orang itu.

" Aku melihatnya di salah satu gambar iklan di jalan tadi..."

" Kau benar-benar seperti anak itik yang masih belajar berenang... tidak tau apapun tentang dunia... tapi alasanku berterimakasih adalah, kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tertawa. Satu minggu terakhir ini aku sangat murung dan kesal. Dan aku terhibur melihatmu, anak itik." Katanya.

" Ketika aku kecil, ibuku berkata padaku, jika kau sedang marah, tutuplah matamu, dan hitung dari 1 sampai 10, dan ketika kau membuka matamu pada hitungan ke-10 maka kau akan melupakan marahmu." Kata Junhong.

Orang itu terdiam beberapa saat. " A... apa itu berhasil?." Tanya orang itu.

" Ya, dulu... karena aku sudah tidak melakukannya lagi sejak umurku 5 tahun. Ibuku bilang, pada tiap hitungan ingatlah hal-hal yang paling membuatmu bahagia, sehingga pada hitungan kesepuluh, kau sudah tidak merasa marah." Kata Junhong.

Orang itu tersenyum lebar. " Kau jenius. Itu bisa kugunakan!." Kata orang itu.

" Maksudmu?." Tanya Junhong bingung.

" _Ani_... terimakasih banyak, anak itik." Katanya.

Junhong terdiam masih tidak mengerti.

" Namaku Jung Daehyun. Siapa namamu?." Tanya orang itu.

" … namaku—"

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Daehyun berdering. " Gawat aku sudah ditelfon. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa anak itik!." Katanya sambil berlari keluar ruangan sebelum membuat gaduh ruang baca.

Junhong menatap orang itu dengan pandangan bingung, lalu melanjutkan kembali membaca.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin masih mondar-mandir sejak 30 menit yang lalu, dan pandangannya sering kali menatap jam dinding dengan pandangan cemas.

" Sungmin-_ah_… _wae_ _geuraesso_? _Hajima_…" kata Taewoon yang lelah melihat kekasihnya seperti itu.

" Junhong pulang terlambat… hyung antar aku menjemputnya…" kata Sungmin.

" _Aigoo_… ini baru 30 menit Sungmin-ah. Mungkin di jalan sedang macet, tidak akan ada yang terjadi pada Junhong percayalah padaku." Kata Taewoon. " Kau terlalu berlebihan mencemaskannya."

" Bagaimana jika kepribadiannya yang lain yang keluar? Bagaimana jika—"

" Bagaimana jika kau berhenti mencemaskannya dan tunggulah dengan tenang." Potong Taewoon cepat sambil menarik Sungmin duduk.

" _Hyung_, apa kau sudah menghubungi temanmu? Apa dia bisa menyembuhkan Junhong?." Tanya Sungmin.

" Aku sudah menghubunginya. Tapi dia bilang dia sedang mengambil cuti hingga 2 minggu kedepan. Kau harus mau menunggu." Kata Taewoon.

" Kenapa harus menunggu 2 minggu lagi _hyung_?."

" Aku juga tidak tau Sungmin-_ah_. Dia bilang dia mengalami hal buruk dan itu mengganggu kinerjanya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mangambil cuti hngga dia merasa lebih baik." Kata Taewoon.

" Apa Junhong bisa dipercayakan padanya?."

" Hmm… aku tidak tau, dia itu sedikit berbeda dari Psikolog lainnya…" kata Taewoon.

" Ma… maksudmu?."

" Dia memiliki latar belakang yang cukup rumit. Dan dia satu-satunya Psikolog yang memiliki masalah kejiwaan juga—"

" _Mwoyanikka_?! Aku tidak bisa mempercayakan Junhong padanya _hyung_!—" potong Sungmin cepat.

" Hey hey… aku belum selesai bicara Tn. Choi…" kata Taewoon sambil membungkam mulut Sungmin. " Dia, adalah satu-satunya psikolog yang pernah menjadi pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Dan satu-satunya Psikolog yang semua pasiennya sembuh, dan satu-satunya psikolog yang masih memiliki masalah kejiwaan." Kata Taewoon.

" Kenapa dia bisa menjadi seorang Psikolog _hyung_?." Tanya Sungmin tidak percaya.

" Dia itu berbeda. Apapun yang ia lakukan, apapun caranya, dan apapun yang ia lihat, dan ia sukai selalu berada diluar aturan normal. Aku berteman dengannya ketika masih SMA. Dia memiliki latar belakang yang –seharusnya— baik, mengingat orang tuanya adalah orang terpandang. Tapi aku tau dia memiliki masalah dalam keluarganya. Dia tidak memiliki banyak teman, tapi ketika 1 bulan setelah kami lulus sesuatu terjadi padanya, kudengar dia dibawa ke tempat Rehabilitasi. Aku tidak tau jelasnya karena dia tidak mau cerita, cita-cita kami sama, untuk menjadi Dokter. Setelah itu kudengar dia masuk Universitas yang sama sepertiku. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa dia memilih Psikologi, sejak itu kami tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi kami tetap berteman. Lalu aku dengar dia masuk Rumah Sakit Jiwa entah karena apa. Terkadang aku tidak paham apa yang terjadi padanya, dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi seorang Psikolog di tahun yang sama aku menjadi Dokter." Cerita Taewoon.

" Apa kau yakin Junhong akan sembuh _hyung_?." Tanya Sungmin.

" Semua juga tergantung pada Junhong." Jawab Taewoon.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengannya _hyung_, aku ingin bertemu dengan dokter itu." Kata Sungmin.

" Untuk apa?."

" Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal padanya, juga untuk memastikan padanya bahwa Junhong nantinya akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Sungmin.

" Haish… kau ini… Baiklah, tapi temui dia setelah cutinya selesai." Kata Taewoon.

" _Arasseo_…" sahut Sungmin. " Oh ya _hyung_, siapa nama dokter itu?." Tanya Sungmin lagi.

" Namanya… Jung Daehyun."

.

.

.

.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Ternyata aku bisa nyelesein chapter 2 lebih cepet dari yang kukira, dan aku sendiri juga kaget dengan apa yang kutulis di chapter ini, soalnya ceritanya beda dari yang kurencanain sebelumnya. Tapi karena aku emang suka alur yang susah ditebak, jadi aku rasa aku suka cerita ini…

Btw, makasih buat yang udah nungguin ff baruku ini, dan yang udah review. Tapi dari banyak ff yang kuposting kemaren, banyak review yang bikin aku tertawa evil. Banyak yang udah nunggu ff-ku dan alurnya makin bikin mereka Harore xD [Harore itu sebutan yang dibikin temen2ku untuk orang yang lagi ngelakuin sesuatu tapi heboh sendiri] dan aku juga menemukan ada beberapa pemerotesan atas ff-ku… sejak aku debut di ffn, inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu :D

Selain aku pingin dapet haters, aku juga pingin ada yang against ff-ku… tujuanku sih karena aku pingin lihat hiburan dari protes mereka sih… tapi aku nggak menyalahkan mereka ato apa, well, rasa gak suka juga sama kayak rasa suka, nggak bisa dicegah. Jadi thanks yang udah koar2… love you all *nyanyi born hater

Oh ya, nanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya aku kasih siapa aja kepribadian Junhong yang udah muncul beserta namanya, kalo misal kalian ingin tw sifat kepribadiannya juga ntar aku tulis. Tinggal review aja kalian pingin gimana.

Oh iya, dari beberapa review chap 1, ada yang Tanya, karena sepertinya readers tsb penting banget untuk aku menjawab, jadi aku jawab… ^^

Tapi aku disini, akan jawab sejujur-jujurnya tanpa menutupi, so true, so honest…

For : noon

Pertanyaan pertama : Darimana author mendapat inspirasi menulis ff ini?

Jawaban : Well, aku dapet inspirasi Cuma dari lihat fotonya Junhong yang di Teaser B.A.P Live On Earth 2014 [2014.03.08-09] SK Handball Stadium. Soalnya menurutku foto itu bagus kalo jadi design cover [soalnya aku suka bikin dan gambar design di Corel] awalnya aku masih bingung harus bikin FF kayak apa, trus pas aku lihat anime Tokyo Ghoul lagi, aku kepikiran untuk bikin Junhong punya kepribadian ganda. Jadi aku mulai ngumpulin karakter-karakter untuk jadi kepribadian Junhong, jadilah FF ini…

Pertanyaan kedua : Apakah ada novel yang mendukung?

Jawaban : iya ada. Judulnya "Menyingkap Karen" aku lupa siapa penulisnya, aku dipinjami editorku buku itu sekitar tahun lalu kalo nggak salah. Itu tentang ibu rumah tangga yang punya 17 kepribadian. Tapi aku nggak nyontek atopun pingin bikin ff yang sama ceritanya kayak itu. Karena aku pingin punya karakter yang berbeda untuk Junhong. Selain itu aku juga searching dulu di berbagai sumber, [aku adalah orang yang suka hal aneh, jadi aku dirumah punya banyak kertas yang aku kumpulkan jadi satu berisi banyak hal mengenai psycho, penyakit jiwa, pelompat waktu, butterfly effect, dll. Aku menulis setiap detail dan sumbernya. Dan salah satu yang pernah aku tulis juga seputar kepribadian ganda] salah satu cerita kepribadian ganda yang kusuka itu 24 Wajah Billy, itu keren sekalee… dan aku juga baca Kasus Sybil Isabel Dorsett. Selain itu aku juga nonton film yang bertema seputar hal-hal tsb, seperti The Uninvited, Shutter Island, I Me and Irene, dll… Mungkin aku hanya ngambil dari sumber-sumber itu mengenai bagaimana Kepribadian Ganda terbentuk, proses, faktor-faktor yang terkait, dan apa saja yang terjadi pada orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda, bukan alur cerita mereka. Selain itu juga ada salah satu temenku yang dulunya punya Kepribadian Ganda. Aku juga Tanya-tanya ke dia…

Pertanyaan ketiga : Seharusnya orang yang yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit tidak boleh membawa HP agar fokus bekerja.

Jawaban : Iya memang enggak boleh, tapi jika dalam ruangan yang ada alat-alat kedokterannya. Mungkin aku juga nggak menjelaskan keadaan Taewoon lebih jelas pas dia di Rumah Sakit soalnya pas itu POVnya Sungmin. Di imajinasiku sih Taewoon tuh pas itu lagi ngecek pasien yang baru aja masuk RS dan nggak punya masalah penyakit yang berat-berat, jadi belum pake alat-alat rumah sakit yang banyak banget. Dan aku juga nonton drama Korea semacam Doctor Stranger dan It's Okay, It's Love. Dimana disana Dokter butuh banget yang namanya pegang HP, agar bisa dihubungi ketika keadaan Darurat, ataupun untuk manggil si Dokter untuk operasi dadakan, tapi kalo pas semacam lagi di ruang bedah ato pas lagi melakukan operasi tentu enggak boleh. Temenku bilang HP dilarang digunakan sebenarnya agar tidak mengganggu alat-alat rumah sakit yang digunakan. Semacam kyak kita di pesawat gitu lho, kalo untuk menganggu mereka bekerja sih aku yakin tiap dokter tau akan kewajibannya bekerja…

Gitu sih, sebenarnya kalo misal eonni/oppa merasa FF-ku rada maksa, ato nggak sesuai dengan realita, aku minta maaf, dan kalo misal eonni/oppa lebih tau tentang hal-hal yang ada di ff ini dan merasa "Duh FF ini, harusnyakan nggak gitu, siapa sih authornya kalo bikin ff maksa, nggak becus banget…" aku minta maaf yah… hehehe, aku juga masih pengalamannya dikit, emang imajinasiku kayak gini, dan kalo belum terlalu bisa real, aku minta maaf lagi, aku woles kok… Karena aku orang yang kalo mengerjain sesuatu dengan cara dan mauku, jadinya kayak gini. Emang sih rada drama banget, tapi aku harap eonni/oppa bisa suka ato menikmati ff ini. Namanya juga FF isinya pasti labil, dan jelek. Aku pingin eonni/oppa bisa masuk dalam cerita dan menikmatinya… :D Soalnya ciri khas FF itu juga pasti ceritanya 'Maksa' semua kan?

Aku juga nggak merasa tersinggung ato apapun mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaannya… aku juga nggak pingin ada salah paham antara Author-Readers-dan Sumber cerita… :D

Thanks buat riviewnya, semoga kalian masih menunggu kelanjutan FF ini :D

Last thing, Mind To Riview?


End file.
